


Mystic Messenger Drabbles

by AlpacaSoon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Don't worry there's a happy ending, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hiccups are annoying, Humor, Just gave fans another reason to compare Rika to a snake, Kissing, Let me love you Jaehee, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Songfic, Spoilers, Umbrellas, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Drabbles focusing on all the Mystic Messenger characters and their relationship with the MC because I am way too obsessed with this game. MC has a name: Aira.





	1. Hiccups (Zen/Hyun Ryu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccups are a bother.

Zen found Aira adorable.

"Hic!"

She was always adorable before with her small figure and shyness, but he was finding her even more adorable at the moment.

"I - hic! Stop star - hic - ing!" His girlfriend at the moment was trying to glare at him, but it just wasn't working with her soft face and hiccups.

As it turned out, Aira got hiccups when she was stressed and with her work as Zen's manager and an upcoming RFA party, a rather serious case of those stress hiccups had popped up. The girl had been hiccuping for the last 15 minutes, each burst of air from her diaphragm causing her to emit a loud "hic!"

Zen laughed. "I can't help it, babe. You're sitting right next to me and we have to reply to this email."

"You - hic - know that's - hic - not what I - hic - meant!" Aira smacked his arm softly, each hiccup causing her body to jerk slightly. Still grinning, Zen leaned over, hugging her and planting a kiss on the top of her hair.

"I think it's cute. You sound like a kitten.... Even though I'm allergic." He said. Aira blushed, Zen's warmth and scent enveloping her senses and calming her. "You never told me you you got stress hiccups before." Zen mused.

"It just never came up. And it's embarrassing."

"Hm? Is that so?" Effortlessly, Zen picked up her and set her on his lap. Placing his chin on top of her head, he looked down at the computer in Aira's lap, hands coming to cover hers. "Does this make you feel better then?"

"Yes.... Hey, I stopped hiccuping!" Aira energetically said, eyes brightening once she realized the cursed affliction had stopped. Zen chuckled before refocusing on the email again.

He sneezed.

"Are you sure we can't reject longcat from the party?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue 707 cackling from his home.
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm a new writer here, but thanks for reading this fanfiction! I am way too obsessed with this game and with this game.... Zen, why are you so pretty? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fluff. I based this off myself because I get stress hiccups. They're great.... Not. They're seriously annoying, especially when I get them in the middle of class. Speaking of which, I should get back to studying. Than you for reading this! If you liked it, please leave kudos and/or a comment!


	2. Yuudachi no Ribbon (Jaehee Kang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm in love with you."

_Suddenly the evening wrapped us in a blanket of rain_  
_Hiding away beneath the school, made our great escape_  
_Breathing beat four walls, your chest will rise and fall_  
_It’s pounding loud, echoing calls_

Aira could still remember the day she met Jaehee, seeing the woman looking at her with a beautiful and relaxed smile, feeling a key pressed into her hand, thinking _I’m here, I’m here, I want to be with you forever, Jaehee_.

Their café is small but comfortable and wonderful, a place for only them, Aira likes to think. Peaceful days pass by, life relying on Jaehee’s dependability and secret glances at her lips.

_I can feel the sheerness dripping through my shirt, it’s soaking_  
_Up every glance that passes by afraid to advance_  
_Counting down to one, our lips too close to run_  
_Soon all this space will equal none_

It happens so quickly. They’d just closed the café and are crowded under Jaehee’s umbrella—Aira had forgotten hers at their shared home—and she looks over, sees Jaehee’s honey colored eyes so close, stops thinking and leans in until their lips touch.

_I wanna hide this deep, just hide this deep, we’ll bind this secret_  
_Between me and you_  
_They’re beating my head ’round with every word_  
_your sound goes on and on, twelve dozen rebounds_

Aira pulls away, breathless. Jaehee stares at her, pupils blown wide, shock across her gaze. She doesn’t know what to think. Aira only smiles and places her hand over Jaehee’s on the umbrella handle.

“It’s our secret, okay?”

_Trauma falls away with every bit of fingertip on_  
_My skin I thought that it would easily just be gone_  
_Counting down to one, the space between how dumb_  
_I was and what was common sense, fell down to none_

A woman from the side watches the young couple. She wasn’t supposed to be here.... She was supposed to be watching from her haven as she brought the organization down.... Yet why did she feel so _enraged?_ Who did that girl think she was, healing the people she’s brought together? No.... She wouldn’t allow this.... She couldn’t allow that girl to bring smiles to the people who were supposed to mourn _her_ forever!

So she approached the girl when she was alone.

The girl turned to see her.

_Who knew a moment moved so slow?_

“What....” Aira stopped making her way to the café, having left later than Jaehee. A woman without an umbrella was approaching even though it was pouring buckets. As she got closer, Aira’s breath caught. “Rika...?”

“I’m glad you recognized me.” Rika said sweetly, turning her head to the side. “Can we talk?”

“But.... You’re dead.” Aira murmured, trembling slightly.

“Let’s talk.” Rika said, firmly grabbing Aira’s wrist, pulling the girl away.

 

Aira let out a cry as Rika pinned her against a building, umbrella falling yet the rain did not soothe the cruel and crazed gaze Rika pinned her down with.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I - I don’t - !”

“You weren’t supposed to interfere this much....” Rika was breathing hard and fast. “You were supposed to help us lead them to paradise.... Why is everyone smiling...? Even when I’m gone...!?” Rika’s voice rose to a screech as she grabbed at her hair, eyes spinning.

“R - Ri - !” Rika slammed her arm against Aira’s throat, effectively cutting her off.

“What you have with Jaehee right now.... Isn’t it illegal?” Rika grinned maniacally. “Would be a shame if the public were to find out, right?”

“N - No....”

“Oh, I have plans to bring you to paradise, all of you.... Although it isn’t easy for everyone.... Many have to go through some pain.... _You wouldn’t want Jaehee to go through some, would you?_ ” Rika purred in Aira’s ear. The girl let out a pained whimper, a tear slipping from her eye at the thought. “Good.” Rika backed off. “Then.... You’ll stop getting so close to everyone, yes? I’ll see you at paradise, then. You.... Won’t tell anyone about this, right?”

_And as the rain it flew, it makes it through, it made it through_  
_“I’m in love with you”_  
_It’s breaking and crashing, platonic’s the last thing_  
_that holds us now, letting the rain come down_

“Aira!” Jaehee splashed through the rain, recognizing her partner. “Why isn’t your umbrella up? You were late, so I went looking.... What happened?” Jaehee came up to her, shielding her from the rain.

“I.... Worried you, didn’t I?”

“I guess.... A little. Don’t worry about it though.... What happened?” Jaehee sensed something off about the girl. Even though the rain no longer fell on her, water still dripped down her face.

“Jaehee....” Aira’s voice broke as she pressed her hands against her face. “I'm in love with you....”

_Open up your umbrella, you and me, let’s go home_

Hugging Aira close, Jaehee decided to go home early for the day.

_Breathing in it all, my chest will rise and fall_  
_It’s pounding loud, echoing calls_  
_Counting down to one, our lips too close to run_  
_Soon all this space will equal none_

“Aira.” Jaehee pleaded. “Aira, please talk to me.” Aira had done nothing except sob into her hands since they’d gotten home.

“Jaehee....” Aira finally said. “Jaehee, I love you.” She looked up, pulled Jaehee close and kissed her.

The kiss was bitter with Aira’s sadness, Jaehee’s uncertainty and the threat hanging over them all.

_And as the rain it flew, it makes it through,_

The café door swings open even though the lights have dimmed. Jaehee looks up, her “I’m sorry, but we’re closed” dying on her lips when she sees the newcomer.

Rika stands in the door, breathing hard, umbrella in hand.

“Jaehee?” She hears Aira call. The girl walks in, sees Rika, and stops.

Time seems to stop.

Then everything happens too quickly.

Rika rushes forward, murder in her eyes, Aira steps in front of Jaehee with a cry—

_I hide for you, and I look to the side_

Jaehee is pushed away, and all too late she realizes that the tip of Rika’s umbrella is unnecessarily _sharp_ —

_Your pure eyes that ignite_

Aira locked eyes with Jaehee.

_and smile to invite_

Her lips moved, saying an expression Jaehee was familiar to now.

_a love in me I never thought I’d see_

Aira’s body hits the ground with a _thud_ and Jaehee screams because the eyes that had just met hers are losing their glow, the lips that had just murmured “I love you” to her have red seeping between them, and the heart that beat for their love lay open and bleeding for the world to see.  


_I wanna hide this deep, just hide this deep, we’ll bind this secret_  
_Between me and you_  
_They’re beating my head ’round with every word_  
_your sound goes on and on, twelve dozen rebounds_

Jaehee cradles Aira in her lap, hands pressing against her wound, screaming, crying, talking, doing _anything_ to stop another loved one from leaving her again. Aira murmurs something but it is lost as more blood dribbles from between her lips, her chest heaving and eyes fluttering.

Rika is breathing heavily, umbrella bloody. 707 bursts in, looking terrified.

_Evening rain ribbons that fall_

But none of that stops the melancholy of rain nor the wash of blood that takes the light from Aira’s eyes.

_After Ending_

“You may see her now.” The doctor says, but Jaehee can barely hear him as she walks into the room. Aira sits in the bed, pale and sickly looking but _alive_ and before Jaehee can even think she’s hugging her partner close, burying her chest in her chest and listening to the sound of her heart beating, tears staining her hospital shirt as she sobbed. Aira gently pet Jaehee’s hair, smiling.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew.... That was one chapter. I had this idea in my head since yesterday before my Zen chapter but didn't want my first drabble to contain angst so here it is. The basic idea behind this is that Rika gets jealous over how MC (Aira) is making everyone happy again so she comes back to make sure she's not forgotten which results in.... That. Oh, and 707 bursts in at the end of it because he was watching over the security feed and he helps.... A little. You know, restraining Rika and calling an ambulance. Don't worry, Rika gets put into custody at the end of it! By the way.... JAEHEE, LET ME LOVE YOU! Why can you only have a platonic relationship with her in the game? (TT_TT). I think it's illegal to have a gay/lesbian relationship in Korea? I think? I don't know, anyone correct me if I'm wrong. Also, I really love the song I used in this. It's called Yuudachi no Ribbon, but I used the English version by JubyPhonic because I love it so much. Go check it out! All rights go to their respective owners! Anyways.... Angst. Yes. My grammar also isn't the greatest in this chapter but I wanted something emotional so I took some creative license to shift stuff around to keep up the feels. How did you all like it? Don't forget to leave comments! Okay, off to sleep now!


	3. V(iktor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aira crashes a wedding.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR THE SECRET ENDINGS.

It was a peaceful day. Aira was peacefully scrolling through her Fakebook when a bit of news caught her eye.

"Russain Skater Viktor Nikiforov To Marry Japanese Skater Yuuri Katsuki!"

Aira paused, smiling as she saw the couple's happiness in the picture before focusing on Viktor.

More on his sunglasses.

And his hairstyle.

707 heard the sound of shattering glass come from the other room but barely had to time to get up before his angry girlfriend stormed out.

"We're getting me a new phone. And crashing a wedding."

 

"Any objections...?" The priest asked, and the doors slammed open. V(iktor) barely had time to look over before a blur raced down the aisle and slapped him across the face.

Yes. Slapped him across the face.

"We thought you were dead!!" Someone screeched, and V(iktor) backed up, holding his stinging cheek while Yuuri looked on in confusion.

"A - Aira?!" The said girl grabbed his collar and shook him back and forth all while screaming.

"We thought you were dead! You're supposed to be dead! You were shot in the chest! Do you know how much turmoil we've gone through?! Jumin's been really sad lately, and all the Mystic Messenger fans have been going crazy! I mean, I'm happy for you and all, but you can't just dye your hair gray, take up ice skating and marry someone else without telling us!" Aira stopped, breathing hard, before letting the man go and plopping down in an empty seat in the front row, smiling. "Well, we've found you now, so go on!"

"Y - You're.... Not objecting?" V(iktor) wobbled, dizzy from her rant.

"What? Oh no! You're so cute together! I just felt the need to yell at you after leaving us like that. Go on now!"

And that was how Yuuri and V(iktor)'s wedding went. They were interrupted by the Mystic Messenger fandom colliding with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crackfic! XD. This idea came to me because of everyone comparing V to Viktor, and yes, they are very similar. I mean, really. They have the same hairstyle and sometime Viktor wears sunglasses and V.... Viktor.... You guys get it, right? Viktor is probably V just getting a new and happy life after the RFA. Please let him and Yuuri have their happiness.... If they don't, then the Yuri on Ice fandom will probably rebel.... Anyways, don't be afraid to comment, everyone! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. How to Kiss Jumin Han (Jumin Han)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aira gets a very rich kiss from Jumin Han.... A very, very rich one.

“Elizabeth 3rd!” Jumin called out in relief, accepting the purring cat into his arms after V brought her in.

“Well, I’ll leave you now.” V nodded to the him and Aira, who was standing at Jumin’s side, before leaving.

“That’s great, Jumin.” Aira said gently.

“Yes.” Jumin looked down at her, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “It was all thanks to you, my love.”

“No…. It was your conviction and your hard work that brought her back to you…. Back to _us.”_ Aira reached over to hold his waist, tugging him closer. Jumin dutifully stepped closer, closing his eyes as he leaned down to kiss his lover.

Aira grinned.

The time was now.

With nimble fingers, she quickly dipped her hands into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Before Jumin could even brush his lips against hers, she slipped out of his arms.

Jumin opened his eyes, confusion in his gaze. However, Aira was already at the door, waving at him.

“Bye, Jumin~. Thanks for the donation!” And she was gone.

Jumin blinked, Elizabeth 3rd still in his arms.

Then….

“Was that my wallet?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two crackfics in a row.... I'm sorry, everyone. I'm especially sorry to all those Jumin lovers out there. He doesn't make it to my top three MysMe favorite characters list.... He's too creepy for me. Anyways, I've got a better idea for him, but I just gotta write. However, I hope you enjoyed!  
> WAIT. CREDIT. CREDIT. The idea from this fic came from the post of how to kiss Jumin Han from jihyuns-eyes on tumblr. All credit for the idea came from them!  
> http://jihyuns-eyes.tumblr.com/post/152894399317/how-to-kiss-jumin-han


	5. Gifts (Jumin Han)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three gifts Jumin gives her, and the one gift she gives to him.

He gives her the first gift when she is still at his penthouse, a few days before the party.

“Here, Aira.” Jumin handed her a box, a small smile gracing his features. “I saw it in a store window and knew it would suit.”

“You saw it…. And just got it?” Even by just holding box, Aira knew it was expensive with the delicate paper wrapping it and the large bow decorating it.

“Of course. Open it.” Jumin said. Tentatively, Aira gently opened the lid and pulled out an ocean of blue. Silken ruffles and waves draped over her arms.

“Oh.” Aira said, sitting down in a nearby chair, staring at the beauty in her arms.

“Is it okay? Did I get the wrong size?” Jumin asked anxiously, and Aira pulled herself out of her stupor, laughing at his tone.

“No, no. It’s beautiful, Jumin. It just…. It looks like it costs more than a month’s worth of work.” Aira softly touched silk, smiling at the beautiful waves of the dress. “I couldn’t possibly wear it.”

“Really?” Jumin sat next to her. _“Well, I think it’s perfect for you."_

 

The next gift he gives her is a set of hair ornaments. Aira loves playing with her hair, putting it up into different styles, and just generally messing around it. Jumin loves watching her pull her hair into elaborate hairstyles and sometimes also playing with it but.... “Are these…. Diamond encrusted?”

“Of course. Anything for you.”

Aira sat down in a chair again, staring helplessly at the ornaments in her hands that probably cost more than a year’s work.

“Jumin.” She said weakly. “You shouldn't have.”

“Why not?” Looping a lock of her in his fingers, Jumin leaned closer to kiss it lovingly.

“Didn’t I say _'anything for you?'_ Now, come on. We’ve got a date, don’t we? I would recommend decorating your hair with the barrette first.”

 

The third gift he gives her is the ring. They say third time’s the charm, right? This is definitely the charm. Aira had been expecting it—he’d been hinting at it since the party, but seeing him get down on one knee and open the small box still brought tears to her eyes.

“My dear, will you permit me to give you one more gift to you tonight?” Jumin asked gently, holding out the diamond ring.

“Yes.” Aira choked out, and embraced him tightly as he slipped the proof of their eternal love onto her finger.

 _“I love you,”_ Jumin murmured before kissing her.

 

“Oh, but I don’t have anything for you.” Aira said despairingly after Jumin showered her with gifts on Valentine’s Day.

“That’s fine, my love. Your love is more than enough.” Jumin said while stroking her hair, his eyes fluttering to a close. Aira shifted a little before a secretive smile tugged at her lips.

“Well, actually…. I do have a gift for you.”

“Hm?”

“But it’ll take about nine more months.”

“Nine…?” It took a moment, but Jumin’s eyes snapped open in shock. Aira let her full smile shine at him.

“That’s right, dear.” She snuggled up close to him. _“You’re going to be a dad.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyyy, I'm still alive. I promised that I would make a Jumin chapter, so here it is! I was actually going to write something else for him, but I couldn't properly get it written it so I wrote this out. Even though it was quick, I think it turned it out pretty cute! I always found these prompts like these really fluffy and easy to read. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Btw, I tried to base each gift on a certain theme represented by the italicized words.... Idk, it just seemed.... More interesting? Cuter?


	6. Romeo and Juliet (Jaehee Kang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee gets to act out a play with the person of her dreams...!?
> 
> ALSO: SPOILERS FOR 707'S AND V'S REAL NAMES

“Alright, everyone!” Aira slammed her hands down on top of the teacher’s desk. “It’s time we decided on what we’re doing for the school festival! Any ideas?”

 

“Animal cafe,” someone piped up from the back. Aira nodded and wrote the idea on the board.

 

“Excellent idea, Yoosung. Anyone else?”

 

“Space cafe.” Saeyoung called out. Aira wrote that on the board as well before looking at her classmates again. Before she could call out for any suggestions though, Jumin sighed loudly.

 

“You’re all such amateurs. The reason why we participate in the school festival is to make profits so our class could have extra privileges. With all the other classes doing food stand though, we won’t stand a chance.”

 

Zen scowled. “Oh yeah? You got a better idea, trust fund kid?”

 

Jumin crossed his arms. “I declare that this is waste of time.”

 

“You’re such an ass-”

 

“-et to our plans, Jumin.” Aira hastily “finished” Zen’s sentence, glaring at the white haired young man. “You have an idea, Zen?”

 

“I do, in fact! I say we do a play!”

 

“Class 1-C is already doing one.” Saeyoung said.

 

“Then we just gotta do better! If I’m in it, “Zen puffed out his chest, “it’s bound to be  flawless!”

 

“Indeed!” Aira slammed her hand against the board, then cringed. “Ouch, that stings. Anyways!” She wrote “PLAY” in large letters, the circled it. “Class 1-B will be doing a play!”

 

“Aren’t we supposed to, y’know, vote on this?”

 

“I’m class president, my word goes.”

 

“That’s an abuse of power.”

 

“Shut up! The play we will be doing is…” the sound of chalk writing filled the room, “Romeo and Juliet! And you, dear Jaehee, will be Juliet!”

 

“Huh?” Jaehee looked up from her English homework. “Me?”

 

“And you, Zen, will be Romeo!”

 

“Of course~.”

 

“Jumin, you’ll be Tibalt.”

 

“Why am I the man that dies?”

 

“Yoosung, you’ll be costume designer. Saeyoung, you’re head of technology crew. Saeran, make sure he doesn’t go overboard. Jihyun, you’re photographer and promotion officer. Jinhoo, you’re…”

 

As Aira pointed her chalk at people and assigned their roles, Jaehee blinked and slowly let the information sink in. “I’m… Not sure if I can do this.”

 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll help you.” Zen winked at her. “I’m excited for my part though! Being Romeo means I get to kill Jumin!”

 

“...Is that the only reason you’re excited?”

 

“No! Okay, well, it’s a big part.”

 

“Alright! Saki, Minwu, you’ll help me with the script!” Aira was finishing up her assignments. “Did I miss anyone? Okay, let’s get to business!”

  
  
  


Despite some of the students’ unhappiness at the beginning at doing such an overrated play, everyone soon dove into it with great gusto. Jihyun, sensing everyone’s enthusiasm, advertised it as “The greatest play Rika's Funded Academy will ever see!” However…

 

“O Romeo, Romeo, whyfore… Wherefore… Haa.” Jaehee slumped forward in her seat, the script dangling listlessly from her hand. “I’m no good for this.”

 

“Hm? Oh, Jaehee, you’re in here.” Aira walked in, then paused, taking in her best friend and secret love’s depressed state. “You okay?”

 

“Aira… Why’d you cast me as Juliet?” Jaehee groaned.

 

“Hmm.” Aira sat across from her. “I thought it’s be a good experience for you.”

 

“It’s a suffocating experience. I would’ve done much better as promotional officer, like the last three years… Jihyun’s fragile, he’s breaking himself running all over the place.”

 

Aira laughed. “Oh, trust me, Jihyun’s having fun. You should see the sparkle in his eyes. Speaking of which…” Aira lifted Jaehee’s face, peering closely into her eyes. Jaehee’s heart did a strange leap at their close proximity. “Have you been getting enough sleep lately? Your eyes have shadows under them.”

 

Jaehee shook her head and slowly drew away. “No, I haven’t. Jumin’s been pushing me to do an internship at C&R, saying how I’d be a great secretary or something. And my mom wants me to go to university starting as a sophomore. It’s stress.”

 

“Jaehee.” Aira scolded. “You know you can talk to people about this, right?”

 

Jaehee shook her head again. “Zen’s busy with his heart. Yoosung’s stabbing his fingers full of holes, Saeyoung’s out of the question, and you… You have so much on your plate already.”

 

Aira sighed. “Yes, but it only stresses me more to see  _ you _ so stressed. I can’t remember the last time you smiled.”

 

“I smile.” Jaehee grumbled. “You just don’t notice.”

 

“Oh, really?” Aira tilted her head with a teasing smile. “Was the last time you smiled when we went to your house to watch Zen’s April Fools video together?”

 

Jaehee, remembering Zen making a fool of himself, snorted, then broke into giggles.

 

“There we go.” Aira couldn’t help but join in with her friend’s sweet laughter. “There’s the Jaehee we know and love.”

  
  
  


_ There’s the Jaehee I love. _

  
  
  


Finally, the day of the play came. Sunny weather, the scent of delicious food, beautiful costumes, laughter, a full auditorium, everything perfect except….

 

“Where. The hell. Is Zen!?” Aira snapped, tapping her pen against her clipboard. “It’s almost time for the play!”

 

“Aira! It’s an emergency!” Yoosung yelled .Aira hurried to see, and... “Oh…” Aira muttered some rather colorful words under her breath.

 

Zen’s right leg was in a cast. He had crutches. In short, he couldn’t act.

 

“What in heavens happened!?”

 

“Ah, well, I… I couldn’t sleep so I tried rehearsing my parts early this morning and I… Fell.”

 

Aira stared at Zen. He squirmed.

 

“I - I’m so sorry!” The boy bowed as well as he could without falling over.

 

Aira sighed. “I understand, Zen. It’s just that… Nothing’s going to fix this. Nobody knows Romeo’s part except for…” Suddenly, Aira stood shock still.

 

“Except?” Yoosung prompted, unnerved by his friend’s sudden stop in movement.

 

“Except… Me.” Suddenly, Aira sprang into action. “Yoosung! Get your sewing kit and Zen’s costume as fast as you can! We need Hyeran's makeup skills here too!”

 

“Wh - What?”

 

Aira pulled her hair back into a ponytail, determination in her gaze. “I’m going to be Romeo now.”

  
  
  


“Where’s Zen?” Jaehee hissed to Jumin as she passed him by. The play had started, but there was a slight delay in where Zen on the stage. The audience was getting slightly restless as the actor’s meandered around the stage, acting out the first scene. The planning committee had decided to start from there for conciseness. However, all their planning would go out the window if Zen didn’t show up. Suddenly….

 

“What lady’s that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?” A familiar line was called out, but the voice was not familiar.

 

“Aira!?” Jaehee whispered. “Romeo” was indeed Aira, her brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail, Zen’s costume fitted around her frame. Sending a stunning smile Jaehee’s way, she walked across the stage, taking Jaehee’s hand and kissing it.

 

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, to smooth that rough touch again with a tender kiss.”

 

Jaehee’s heart felt ready to beat out of her chest. “Good…. Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. For saints have hands that pilgrim’s do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

 

“O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.” Aira suddenly pulled Jaehee close, their lips inches apart. Jaehee’s face was definitely resembling a lobster now. “Then move not while my prayer’s effect I take…. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” Aira’s voice had dropped down to a sensual whisper. Jaehee forgot how to breathe.

 

Well. This was going to be an interesting play.

  
  
  


“O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” Aira wailed. It was nearing the end of the balcony scene, and her heart was beating with the emotion of the iconic scene. Or maybe it was because she was precariously balancing against the fake structure clinging onto the vines Saeyoung had superglued to the fake wall. He better had superglued them securely.

 

“What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?” Jaehee questioned, a touch of indignation creeping into her voice.

 

“Th’ exchange of thy love’s faithful vow for mine.”

 

“I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.” Jaehee looked behind her at some imaginary noise. “I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu.” With that, Jaehee turned away. Suddenly looking at Jaehee’s back, Aira wasn’t in a play. It was real life, Jaehee was going to turn away from her and never look back….

 

“Wait, Ja - Juliet!” Aira lunged forward, capturing Jaehee’s arm, who whirled around with a startled gasp. Without another though, Aira leaned forward….

 

And kissed Jaehee.

 

It was short, it was sweet, it was in front of hundreds of fellow students, it was both their first kiss, and it was everything Aira wanted.

 

Hopefully Jaehee wouldn’t slap her. It was just for the sake of the play, right?

 

…Right?

 

Aira pulled back, Jaehee a blushing, stuttering mess. “Adieu, my love.” Aira gave her a dashing smile and climbed down before leaping away.

  
  
  


Aira grinned as she made her final bow, waving to the audience as she walked off stage. The moment she was out of sight, her legs buckled and she immediately slammed into the ground.

 

_ “Aira!” _ Several people called out, running over to help the girl.

 

“Oh…. My…. Lord….” Aira staggered back to her feet, Jihyun and Yoosung propping her up. “I am….  _ Never _ …. Doing that again.”

 

“Easy there.” Jihyun said gently, lowering her into a chair. “You did great out there.”

 

“Yeah…. Did I?” Aira’s eyes roamed crazily around the room, settling on a white-haired actor.  _ “YOU!” _

 

“Eep!” Zen yelped as Aira jumped up, pulled him down, then slammed her head against his.  _ “Ow!” _

 

“Get injured before a show again and I swear that I will tear your face off, do I make myself clear!?”

 

“Y - Yes ma’am!”

 

“Good.” Aira let him go and wobbled backwards. Zen rubbed his forehead. Yep, that was definitely a bump forming.

 

“Hey, at least you got to kiss Jaehee!”

 

_ Bonk _ .

 

“For God’s sake, stop falling!” Jihyun said exasperatedly, helping Aira back up to her feet.

 

“Oh gods… She definitely hates me now. She hates me, right? Tell me she hates me.” Aira said.

 

“Who hates who?” A voice said from behind her, and everyone whirled around to look at Jaehee. She took a step back, confused at everyone staring at her. Everyone was silent, then….

 

“FOOD!” Saeyoung yelled out. “Come on, everyone! Let’s get changed and eat something!”

  
  
  


Aira sat next to Jaehee, sweating nervously as everyone celebrated the play’s success around them.

 

“Not having fun?” Jaehee asked, passing her friend a cup of soda.

 

“Oh, who, me? Oh no! I’m having lots of fun!” Aira said in a voice an octave higher than normal, taking a sip of soda.

 

“Hm.” Jaehee was quiet for a moment. Then…

 

“Did you mean to kiss me?”

 

Aira choked. She hit her chest, gasping for air. Jaehee smiled softly.

 

“You’re so cute, you know.”

 

“I - I - What?” Aira spluttered.

 

Jaehee laughed, then quieted. “So, did you mean to kiss me?”

 

Aira gripped her cup tightly. “Well, I… I mean, it just seemed natural, y’know? Like, Romeo is so in love with Juliet, we gotta put some emotion in it, right? So I just did what was natural… Oh, I really should’ve talked with you first. Wait, I couldn’t because Zen was supposed to be acting. You think he would’ve done that? I would’ve killed him if he had. I just really like you, you know?” Aira rambled on, a blush steadily gaining color on her face.

 

“Aira.” Jaehee said gently. Aira stopped.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Angling her head, Jaehee leaned over and kissed Aira’s cheek. “I like you too.”

 

For a moment, Aira sat there, stunned. Then, she grabbed Jaehee, tightly hugged her, then kissed her. Hard.

 

“I love you, Jaehee!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY THERE! I LIVE!!!
> 
> Haha, yeah. Fortunately, (Or maybe unfortunately for some people??? Lolol) I'm alive! I know I promised to update this earlier in the summer, but a charity trip and some distractions -coughcoughStardewValleycough- sidetracked me until I could get this done. Anyways, how are all you lovely readers? Thank you so much for keeping with this! I'm glad to bring you all this chapter! I love Jaehee so much. I'm thinking writing fairytale like stories for each MysMe character. Do you think this counts for Jaehee? Does Romeo and Juliet even count as a fairytale? I don't know when I'll update next, but I've got a bunch of good stories in mind! Comments and constructive criticism welcome!
> 
> P.S: OMG V IS GETTING A ROUTE. WHO ELSE IS HYPED!?


	7. Moving on (V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because they're together doesn't make everything better.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR V'S ROUTE.

There were so many things that Jihyun was learning about his new lover. He knew she bit her lips when she was deep in thought, knew that her closet was full of cardigans, and she hated chiffon (thought that seemed to be a recent hatred), but this was a new one.

 

In a rare case, he’d woken up after his Aira, and had just walked into the kitchen, hair still sticking up and shirt rumpled from sleep when Aira stepped back into their shared apartment, a bouquet of glowing roses in her hand. She stopped in surprise when she saw her lover out of bed, a slightly startled look on her face. “Ah, Jihyun…. You’re up!”

 

Jihyun closely searched Aira’s face, taking in her forced smile and tight features. “Aira, dear….”

 

“I should get breakfast ready! We’re…. I have to take you somewhere today.”

 

 

 

“Aira….” Jihyun said slowly as they drove up a familiar mountain path, the bouquet of roses nestled safely in the backseat.

 

“Jihyun…. Please.” Aira’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. “Just wait…. A bit more, okay?”

 

 

 

It was just as Jihyun had expected. The pair stood outside the ruins of the Minteye building. The man clutched his hand across his heart, remembering all the misfortune that had happened within its quarters….

 

“Aira…. Why are we here?”

 

“Don’t worry…. We’re not going inside. Come here.” Curling her hand against his fingers, the other clutching the roses to her chest, Aira led the way through the ruins, picking her way familiarly through the rubble until the pair ended up in the old garden. Uncared for, many of the more delicate plants had died, but several had flourished, one of those a wisteria and blossomed against a trellis. Slowly walking over, Jihyun saw that built under it was a small cairn. Kneeling, Aira gently set the roses against it.

 

“Hi there…. Ray.”

 

Jihyun’s breath caught in his throat, and the pair stood silently, hands linked, mourning the wrongly taken innocent life. Then, Aira took a deep breath and sat down, pulling V down with her. Keeping her gaze locked into the monument, she began to speak.

 

“After you left…. It was really hard for me. Without you by my side, and the RFA members trying to get their own lives back together again, the fear started to catch up to me. Eventually, I got nightmares whenever I closed my eyes…. I got too scared to sleep, and too depressed to take care of myself. Eventually, it just…. It just got to the point where I was standing on the railing of my balcony, wondering if my sacrifice would be enough for…. For those who got hurt for my sake.”

 

Jihyun immediately opened his mouth to speak, eyes beginning to prick with tears, but Aira squeezed his hand and shook her head.

 

“Not yet…. I’m not finished with my story yet.” Aira finally lifted her head to look at him, a trembling smile on her lips. “I found myself there, but…. I couldn’t find the courage to let myself fall. But I was so…. So tired. But, yet I…. I pressed the coordinates of this place out of Luciel and came here.” Breathing out a sigh, Aira pressed herself against Jihyun’s arm, soaking in his warmth, her words slightly muffled. “I came with…. A knife though. Determined that either my body would be left here, or it would. I decided to come here, and just…. The flowers, and the air….” Jihyun could feel wetness start to press against his skin. “I felt so guilty, but…. I remembered Ray’s last words. Telling to live…. A - and love again. And I knew that I had to continue on, and hold his memory close.”

 

Aira wrapped her arms around Jihyun, and her lover returned her embrace. “I still come every year, though. To honor him.”

 

The pair stayed there, embracing closely, gently letting the raw wound of a loved one slowly ease in their souls.

 

 

 

Eventually, Aira pulled away. “You, ah…. You must think me so pathetic, right?”

 

Jihyun gently tilted her face upwards, thumb brushing gently across her cheek, catching a few stray tears, his eyes tender and loving.

 

“Never.” He murmured gently.

 

“Mm.” Aira held his hand against her face, a thousand emotions flitting through her eyes. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

The pair of lovers left, Aira leading and V trailing slowly behind. Just as he was about to exit the premises, though, he heard a voice.

 

“Hey. Take care of her for me.”

 

Whirling around, Jihyun saw nothing. However, if he was to envision those words again, the magenta of the setting sun seemed to take on a familiar figure….

 

“Hey, Jihyun! Hurry, or Luciel will start bombarding us will calls about why we’re taking so long here.”

 

“Coming, love!”

 

Just as Jihyun turned to leave, he smiled.

 

“Don’t worry. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished playing V's route yesterday and everything physically hurts.
> 
> Also, I used V's real name because at the end, he no longer goes by V, but by Jihyun, so I'm just sticking canon.
> 
> But yeah.... My heart.
> 
> Also: SUICIDE IS NOT OKAY. Please, please, please, if you're having thoughts like that, please find help. Your friends love you, your family loves you, and even I love you. If you're having troubled thoughts, please find a source of help.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
